


Free To Be

by YumeMusouka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cheerleader!Levi, Coming Out, Dan Reynolds - Freeform, Dont ask me why, Eren/Kuklo friendship, Forward!Eren, High School, It just happened, Jewish!Kuklo, M/M, One-Sided Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Soccer, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), cheerleading, gratuitous use of the word fuck, imagine dragons, like seriously i use it so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeMusouka/pseuds/YumeMusouka
Summary: Pale skin. Pink lips. Tiny nose. Big eyes. Small hands. Small body structure. Soft spoken. Just so soft and tiny.Why the fuck can't I be like that?[Or the High School au I've been wanting to write, but have been too lazy to. Eren wants to be cute and small, but no, that's what he attracts. Watch him as he struggles with coming out with his sexuality, preferences, and dreams.]





	1. Cute Soccer Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this.
> 
> Please excuse my grammar mistakes.

I grew up with a life set up for me. People have many expectations out of me. It feels odd since my opinions were never asked for. Which led to broken hearts because I am not who everyone wants me to be. It makes me feel bad, but then I remember that I have no obligation to be who what others want me to be, no matter how important that person is to me.

The first one was being expected to grow up to be a doctor. My dad is a doctor and my mom is a nurse. I suppose that because I am surrounded by medicine and medical terms, my parents just thought I would follow their footsteps. The only grades they ever worried about was for my science or math classes. Every once in awhile, they would talk about medical school and how amazing it would be if I apply to their old university. I could easily receive a legacy scholarship. They were so invested in the concept that I finally had the awkward talk with them during my freshman year in high school.

Needless to say, they were utterly disappointed. It wasn’t only because I don’t want to be a doctor, but also because I have no idea what I want study in college. I mean, I was a freshman in high school. Yea, we don’t talk about my future career anymore.

The second expectation that I shattered was from Mikasa. She and Armin have been my best friends since kindergarten. To me, they both are like my siblings. However, I guess it wasn’t the same for them. I don’t know where in our lives did the structure change but it did.

During middle school, Mikasa started acting weird around me, which I guess was fine. The female population go through puberty during that time. However, when I turned 15, I went through puberty. I had a growth spurt that I prayed every night to stop. Thankfully, I stopped growing at 5’7”, but my voice became a little lower.

Anyways, I don’t know why, but it was expected of me to date Mikasa. It was the most awkward conversation I ever had, especially because it was at the lunch table with our other friends. The school dance was coming up and as the lame sophomores we were, we were going to attend it. Casually, Mikasa asked me to go with her as a date. Casually, I said “no,” because I wanted to go as a group. The table went silent after that. Mikasa got really upset and kept questioning me why.

At this point of my life (I mean, I had just went through puberty for gods sakes), I knew that I am gay. I got really frustrated because it was assumed that I was straight, like that’s some kind of default until changed. Also, even if I was straight, I was expected to date Mikasa. Apparently, being friends since kindergarten allows you to put a claim on a person. Before Mikasa could have a bitch fit, I did. I announced to the table that I am gay and if they had a problem with it, they could fucking choke on a dick. I left the table all irritated and shit.

Thankfully, the next day, I was forgiven for my bitch fit and my sexuality wasn’t out in the open with the school or my parents. Mikasa apologized to me and then everything went back to our norm.

However, now I’m a junior and I feel like there’s a third expectation that needs to be shattered. There’s a pair of baby blue eyes that’s always following me, watching my every move. Once I noticed, I instantly felt regret for not explaining why I wouldn’t date Mikasa even if I were to be straight. Armin may be my baby, but he’s not my _baby_.

The thing about Armin is that he’s cute, so fucking adorable. His blue eyes are huge and full of innocence. His skin is fair and soft like cotton. His nose fits perfectly with the term “cute as a button,” because it’s so tiny. He’s short and soft spoken. He’s an intellectual that only speaks with those pretty pink lips when he needs to. When he argues, he always has a valid point. He’s such a perfect candidate for a boyfriend.

But the thing is, as much as I love Armin, I also hate him. Even if I was okay with dating a long time friend that I see as a sibling, I can’t date Armin. He’s not my type. He’s everything I want to be.

Cute.

I want to be small and adorable. I’m so fucking petty that I hate Armin for being able to be just that. It’s not my fault that I don’t want to hold someone and that I want to be held by someone else. But the thing is, no one thinks that the star soccer player wants to be held. No. It’s expected for me to take initiative and all that bullshit.

So yea, I’m ready for the third awkward conversation. I’m going to have to start preparing myself, because it looks like it’s going to be every year that I have to break someone’s heart. Even though I lowkey hate Armin, I really do love him. He’s my blonde baby.

“Hey, Eren, what are you doing this weekend?” Armin asks, pulling me away from my thoughts.

“I don’t know, probably gonna catch up on homework and shit. I don’t wanna fall behind in the beginning of the year just cuz the season is starting,” I reply and I twist my pencil around my fingers.

“Oh, well, if you have time, we should catch a movie,” Armin says, casually. Ugh, what is with people asking each other out casually? Is it because they’re trying to hint at me that they want me to outright ask them out?

“Yea, sure. We’ll see,” I smile as I turn my focus to my textbook, ending the conversation. Ah, that’s right, I have to read this. Amino acids, why must you be a part of biology?

As soon as the bell rings, I stand up with my backpack, startling Armin. I say, “Sorry, Ar. I gotta go to practice. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Ah, wait, Eren,” Armin calls before I can turn away. I stare at him, waiting for him to continue. He blushes lightly, and averts his eyes. “Can I… come watch you practice?”

Oh… he’s a little more assertive than I thought. Where did this Armin come from? I thought I could ignore this problem a bit longer, but I guess not. I crane my neck, trying to come up with an excuse. All the words I know rushes through my brain, but I can’t form a sentence worth saying. I can’t find an excuse.

“I guess, but it’ll probably be boring,” I say.

“That’s okay! I’ll see you out on the field,” Armin smiles with sparkling eyes.

“Alright,” I nod before taking my leave.

Fuck. I don’t want him to come. Damn me and my less eloquent ways. I have no valid reason to tell Armin not to come.

Following the flow of the herd, I make my way to my locker. It’s small and green, the school’s official color. I waited for the person below me to finish up with their locker. He’s a junior like me and is on the student council. Speaking of which, doesn’t Armin have student council? Why is he coming to see me?

With a slam, the bottom locker closes. The ash blond boy stands up and apologizes, “Sorry for the wait.”

“No, Farlan, it’s okay. I’m pretty sure student council is more important than soccer,” I chuckle. “Especially with Brzenska as supervisor.”

“Yea, she can be a hardass,” Farlan laughs as he starts walking away. “Have fun at practice.”

“See you later,” I say as I step forward towards my locker.

After doing my combination, I pop the door open. If anyone ever paid attention to my locker, they would be shocked by how much I decorated it. I mean, I can’t help it. These seashell magnets are cute. I have mirror, because it was on sale and my locker looked a little bare without it. I have a nice little aqua colored rug. At the top is my itty bitty ribbon chandelier. It has baby fishes and starfishes. It’s like my locker is under the sea. Although, I do hate Ariel. If she were my daughter, she would be getting her butt whooped. Yea, anyways, no one can come see my locker. I’m very thankful that my locker is nowhere near anyone I’m close to.

I pack every book I need for the weekend into my backpack, leaving the others lined up in my locker. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I shut my locker before walking towards the soccer field.

  
Upon entering the changing room, I greet my teammates as I go to my designated locker. I put my backpack in it and grab my gym bag. The thing about being gay is that it’s a little awkward changing in front of guys. I mean, seriously, it’s difficult trying to not develop a hard on when watching guys change. However, if I changed in the bathroom, that’s questionable behavior. I’m not saying that I find these guys attractive, it’s just that muscles are hot. Even if I can’t form abs and lose some of my baby fat, other guys can. I definitely can’t develop those thick arms. I guess I really am just a soccer boy.

  
“Hey, Eren, coach said to start with laps today. Three times around the campus,” Jean tells me.

  
“Alright,” I say as I peel off my shirt and, no, I do not miss the sight of Jean checking me out before walking away.

  
When I came out at the lunch table, Jean, and his best friend, Marco, were there to witness it. The next day, Jean came up to me and told me that he was he was bi-curious. I’m pretty sure that he’s no longer just curious. For a while, I was interested in Jean, and I’m really disappointed in myself that. When it comes down to it, I just don’t think Jean is anywhere near what I want for a boyfriend. I suppose since I’m gay, I should cut my losses, but fuck that. If girls can wait for Mr. Right, then so can I. I am a supporter of equal rights. That’s right, if I have to, I’ll punch a girl.

  
After slipping into my work out attire, I run out to the field. Coach Kenny is giving me the mad dog look, because he apparently can’t function without looking constipated. He said it himself. I shift my gaze towards the other field and see a bunch of cheerleaders chatting away. Oh yea, I suppose that the tryouts for cheerleaders are done. My eyes stop for a moment when I see pants in a horde of skirts. My eyes travel up those legs, and... huh? Weird. I didn’t know that the cheerleaders have a male cheerleader. And holy shit, he’s packing. I turn away when I feel the cheerleaders take notice of me. Embarrassed, I quickly join my teammates running along the school campus.

Hmm… he’s pretty short. He’s shorter than Armin, which is a hard task to accomplish. Is he a freshman? God, that was so rude. Note to self, when, and if, meeting the male cheerleader, do not comment on his height.

“Yo, Jaeger! Would be nice if you left la la land,” a male voice pulls me out of my thoughts as he pushes me away from an incoming pole.

“Gah… thanks, but you didn’t have to push so hard,” I complain as I side glance to my friend, our team’s goalie, Kuklo.

“You obviously weren’t listening,” Kuklo rolls his brown eyes.

“Ja,” I say in a German accent. “I was too busy thinking about the superior race.”

“Yea,” Kuklo chuckles. “Superior race, huh? How’s that going for you, Mister Not So Blonde, Blue Eyes?”

“Not good,” I laugh. “I can’t decide which gas to use.”

“Stop making holocaust jokes. Someone is gonna kick your ass one day,” Kuklo laughs along with me. “You’re lucky it isn’t me.”

Because Kuklo is Jewish. He’s my best Jewish friend. Full disclosure, he’s my only Jewish friend, but he’s still the best. He’s the closest friend I have in high school. I mean, other than Mikasa and Armin. We bonded over training camp during our freshman year. We shared a tent with a guy who passed way too much gas during his sleep. I might sound like an ass, but seriously, I could not breath. We both had to leave to sanitize ourselves from the lingering smell on us.

Despite how close I am to Kuklo, he has yet to join my table for lunch. Mikasa says that there’s too many people at the table for Kuklo to come, so he can stay with his own friends. To which Kuklo claims is an act of anti-semitism. Lowkey, I have to agree because he’s my best Jew. Honestly, I’m pretty sure Mikasa only said that because Armin feels threatened by our relationship. Which is a joke, because Kuklo is straight as an arrow and I have a thing where I stop myself from thinking about having relationships with straight men. However, it’s okay, because despite the hardships, we’ll get through it together. Our friendship will prevail. Insert crying emoji.

“Bro, you’re free this weekend, right?” Kuklo asks as we make a turn around the corner.

“Um… yea. Why?” I say. I suppose I can skip my date, not date, with Armin. Well… I wasn’t going to go anyways.

“Because I snagged us two tickets to see Imagine Dragons this Saturday!” Kuklo exclaims.

I gasp and then do a double take. Because did I just hear him correctly? I look to my best Jew for a sign but he’s just waiting for me to react. Jesus, I’m going to combust with excitement.

“Fuck! Are you fucking for real?! I thought they sold out or were too expensive or whatever the fuck you said before!” I practically scream in a rush.

“I said both, but some people returned their tickets and because the show is this week, the price went down,” Kuklo explains. “So, I take it that you’re coming with me?”

“Fuck yea! Firebreathers in the house!” I yell.

“This weekend is gonna be fucking awesome,” Kuklo proclaims as we run up the field.

“Yea. Thank you so much for thinking of me when it involved Dan Reynolds,” I sarcastically express my gratitude as we gather around the group of stretching bodies.

“Well, yea. I know that Dan Reynolds is your highest priority. As your best friend, I obviously know that. Yea, that’s right, I expect to be promoted to best friend for this,” Kuklo announces as we start stretching.

“Bruh, you is the best there ever is,” I reply in broken English as I playfully bow.

“Alright, you little turds!” Coach Kenny screeches, causing everyone to rush to line up. “Our next game is next Thursday. Since most of you opted out of summer practice, I’m going to have to whip you all into shape! Unless you’re dying in the hospital, I better not hear any one of you complain!”

“Yessir!” We answer, straightening our postures.

“Alright, split up into two teams and get your asses into position!” Kenny yells. “Except for you two, Jaeger and Munsell. Come here!”

Kuklo and I exchange glances, seeing if the other knew what’s going on. We shrug and make our way past the team to Coach Kenny. We lined up and give two very poor excuses of salutes to humour our coach.

“Yessir?” We simultaneously ask.

“You two brats,” Kenny grimaces as he glares at our salutes. He hands me a soccer ball. “Head to the other field and practice passes for counter attacks and strategies for breakaways.”

“The other field? The cheerleaders have already claimed that area though,” I point out.

“I can see that, Jaeger,” Coach rolls his eyes. “But as I recall, cheerleaders don’t actually have to be on the sports field to practice. They just need grass.”

“Okay. I’ll tell Coach Reiss you said that if she questions us,” I smile as Coach purses his lips. I can hear Kuklo chuckling to himself.

“Whatever. Just get going,” Coach Kenny sighs.

“Yessir!” We exclaim as start making our way to the other field.

I don’t know the full story, but Coach Kenny knows Coach Reiss’s grandfather. Something about being whipped into a presentable man. Anyways, he knows Coach Reiss and he’s afraid of her.

We run across the field, approaching the cheerleaders. Most of the girls turn to look at us, their eyes traveling up and down our bodies. God, these girls should at least show some shame, because I am not a piece of meat. I’m not even eyeing their new male cheerleader, because I can restrain myself.

“Wait, Coach said to practice counter attacks… so like, do we need a third or fourth person to play the other team?” Kuklo questions.

“Do we really need to do that?” I ask back.

“I don’t know. It makes it feel more real,” Kuklo shrugs as he glances back to the team. “Ah, but, they already started. Can’t pull out people now.”

“Then let’s just do breakaways first,” I suggest.

“Yea, that works for me,” Kuklo nods.

“Can we play our music over here or do cheerleaders need music to practice? Because I need to get my Dan Reynolds on,” I say.

“Alright, then, I’ll ask Sharle if that’s okay,” Kuklo huffs out a breathless laugh before running off to find the cheerleading captain.

I roll my eyes, because it is so obvious that he’s crushing on Sharle. The person he should be talking to is Coach Reiss, not Sharle.  I wholeheartedly support his crush, because Sharle is basically an angel. No, seriously. I was just talking to Kuklo like any other day and then when he left, Sharle asked me if everything was okay. That was the day after my parents went off on me when I told them I don’t want to be a doctor. She notices every little detail. I wouldn’t be surprised if she has already figured out that I’m gay.

I glance around, absentmindedly rolling the soccer ball in my hands. I know that we can ask the cheerleaders to help us if they’re free, but asking for two enabled bodies from a group of three or more people is awkward. They will lowkey give you the stink eye for breaking up their moment. Then they choose the people they like the least to go, causing a rift in their relationship. No. My imagination is not running wild. High schoolers are savages and I’d rather not deal with it. The shit they do when they just don’t like you.

I relax my fingers, letting the ball roll off my fingers. It falls with a thud and I put my foot on it. I roll the ball under my foot, feeling for my soccer sense. Then I’m dribbling to the less crowded net, passing the cheerleaders. As I wait, because I know that Kuklo will be taking his sweet ass time, I start juggling the ball.

The thing about ball juggling is that it’s fucking hard. It took me a year of constant practice (I had to fucking get it right because it’s so goddamn cool to do it) to get it down. Now my control is on par with our midfielder. Not only that, I know exactly how my body is shaped. The flattest part part of my body (when angled correctly) is the front of my ankle. Too bad that using it is too weird when juggling. I make do with my imperfect bumpy sides.

Then I hear it. Them drums. It’s always the drums with Imagine Dragons. I turn to see Kuklo running towards me with a huge ass smile. He points up to where the sound is coming from. I shake my head, but I’m also smiling. It’s a dream come true because Coach Kenny never lets us play music during practice. He’s too old school for that.

I hit the ball up higher with my knee, and then I lift my body. With perfect timing, I kick the ball with the music. Kuklo catches it easily as it went straight for him in the crowd of cheerleaders.

“ _Oh ooo_ !” I sing along. “ _The master of my sea. Oh ooo_!”

Kuklo throws the ball up and punches it right back to me. I puff up my chest, letting the ball hit me. Once it falls to the ground, I’m dribbling the ball around to follow Dan Reynolds’ basically rap part. Hey man, if I can’t sing fast enough to keep up, I consider that shit at least a form of rap. As Kuklo approaches me, I pass him the ball with a back kick.

“Best friend status, right?” Kuklo smirks.

“Oh my god, I already said yes to that. Drop it already,” I laugh.

“Alright then,” Kuklo smiles with his eyes looking upwards and a slight shake to his head.

“Speaking of Believer, you know, I was listening to the album last night and like… Why is Believer track number three?” I ask.

“I don’t know,” Kuklo asks with a roll of his eyes. Because he knows my Idiot Logic is coming up. “Why does that bother you?”

“Because the first line is literally ‘first things first,’ so shouldn’t it be track one?” I disclose. “If they did it that way, I would totally be mind blown.”

“You are like, the dumbest person on Earth,” Kuklo giggles.

“Oh fuck you,” I laugh.

“Oi! You two brats better start practicing!” Coach Kenny screams from across the fields.

“YESSIR!” We scream back.

“Can’t ever have nice things with him around,” Kuklo jokes with a roll of his eyes.

“We probably could if you got the shit out him,” I laugh.

“Disgusting, dude,” Kuklo laughs as he hands me the ball.

“Hey! He’s the one that said that he’s constantly constipated,”  I say.

“He did not say it like that,” Kuklo retorts before running to the man the net.

Letting the ball drop, once again, I place my foot on it. I point to my newly crowned best friend. I shout, “Today, I’m kicking your ass. Best out of ten.”

“Yea, right, Jaeger,” Kuklo smirks. “Just don’t cry this time.”

I purse my lips, because we do not talk about that anymore. I yell, “You’re going down Munsell!”

The thing about Kuklo is that he’s actually talented as a goalie. He’s aiming to play in the professional world, and I’m not. Out of everyone on the team, I can see Kuklo going pro. I’m positive that Coach Kenny feels the same, which is why he’s harsh as fuck towards Kuklo when it comes to training and taking care of his body. I can feel the favoritism, but that favoritism is well earned. However, because he trusts Kuklo, he usually lets up practice by ourselves.

So to clarify, when I said “best out of ten,” I really just mean that I get ten chances to score a point. So far, I’m losing. I only have one more chance now.

I dribble the ball around the perimeter of the net, as I try to think of what to do. Kuklo is staring me down like I’m his prey. He’s like a titan, ready to beat down my lowly human self. Fuck, I don’t know what to do. I used up every cheap trick up my sleeve, because, really, that’s the only way I’m ever going to win.

My thoughts are interrupted when I notice what song is playing overhead. I school my face before I can smile, because I can’t fuck up. This just might be the day I get to beat him. As the chorus starts up, I rush the net.

 _A son of a… stepfather._ I run to his left, his non dominant side. No matter how much he covers it, it’s still his weak side.

 _A son of a… I’m so sorry._ I kick quickly kick the ball, forcing Kuklo to block it with an open a hand instead of catching it. It slams down to the ground near him. He reaches to grab it.

 _A son of a… stepfather._ I run up to his face, preparing myself for the next attack. He looks at me with curiosity, because I never do dangerous plays.

_A son of a…_

“ _I’M SO SORRY!_ ” I scream with an overly dramatic face. I even put in two jazz hands.

“What the fuck?” Kuklo breathes out with an amused face.

Alright. Mission accomplished. Taking advantage of his moment of weakness, I kick the ball out of his hands, getting possession of the ball. I pull back a little, getting room for myself. I kick up the ball and kick it towards Kuklo’s shocked face. Well, not at it, but close enough. I smirk at him with victory.

Except I don’t win. Regaining his composure, Kuklo steps back and punches the shit out of the ball. I duck, because there was no way I was going to be able to stop that. The ball flies past me and lands near the cheerleaders. Holy shit, I guess that’s how we’re going to start our counter attacks. But goddamn-

“Are you trying to kill me?!” I screech.

“Haha, shit, sorry, Eren. You didn’t get hurt, so it’s all good, right?” Kuklo laughs. “I guess that means that you lose again.”

“Wha-? Fuck! Damn it! It was so close too!” I whine.

“I will admit that was good. You almost got me,” Kuklo says.

“Don’t flatter me,” I pout.

“No, seriously. You should practice dangerous plays this year,” Kuklo suggests.

“I suppose,” I huff in defeat. “I’ll get the ball.”

“Alright,” Kuklo snickers. “Try to water down the salt before you come back.”

“Fuck off,” I laugh.

I turn away and start running to the cheerleaders. They’re standing around and coversing, so they must be taking a break. I search for the ball in the sea of green skirts, and I find it in the middle. Jesus, do none of them have any manners? They could at least pick up the ball for me. High schoolers these days are so rude. I may be a high schooler as well, but I like to think that I have some manners.

I run up to the ball and stop to see a skirt and… pants! The pants boy leans down to grab the ball. I slowly approach them and both cheerleaders turn to look at me. He may be short, but he has some thick arms. Hot damn, he has a sharp fucking jaw. His sweaty black hair falls upon his pale face messily. His eyes are light grey. It’s a smokey color, because he’s too fucking hot.

Alright, Eren, act like your normal self.

“Hey, it’s the cute soccer boy,” the male cheerleader comments in a deep baritone voice. Is his voice dark chocolate? Because that’s how smooth and deep it sounds.

Say what?

“Uh… umm…” What the fuck am I doing here again?

“Lee, I’m pretty sure you broke him,” the other cheerleader says. I turn to look at her and note that she’s a redhead.

“Well, you know me. I don’t do subtle,” the male cheerleader shrugs his shoulders. “You need your ball?”

Ahhhh. That’s why I’m here.

“Y-yes,” I answer as I hold out my hands. So much for acting normal,

“Sorry, Jaeger, that’s just what all the cheerleaders call you. ‘Cute soccer boy,’” the male cheerleader chuckles.

“Jaeger? How do you… know my name?” I nervously ask.

“Who doesn’t know Eren Jaeger, the only forward on the team that can score a point?” The male cheerleader rolls his eyes.

“Oh… well, I guess that’s true,” I nod in understanding. “So… what’s your name?”

The male cheerleader observes me with one raised eyebrow. My face heats up, because who isn’t embarrassed when someone looks at them so out in the open. Then I realized my mistake. I only asked for his name, and not the other cheerleader next to him. God, that’s fucking awkward.

“You too!” I quickly say. “What’s your name?! I’ve seen you around, but I never got your name!”

“Pfft,” the redhead girl laughs. “I’m Isabel.”

“Oh okay, it’s nice to meet you, Isabel,” I say and then turn to look at the boy. I wait for him to introduce himself.

“I’m Levi,” he chuckles again.

I hope to whatever being there is that I am not blushing, because I think I almost died. His chuckles are so fucking… Jesus, I feel like I’ve turn into jelly. I’m just a jelly Eren now.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Levi,” I say.

“I have to say, I agree with the other cheerleaders,” Levi says.

“What?” I ask. Did he just call me cute again? Am I cute?

I turn my head when I hear a whistle.

“Our break is over,” Levi tells me with a smirk. “I’ll see you around, cute soccer boy.”

“Bye!” Isabel waves at me.

“Oh, ok. Bye,” I say, before running back to Kuklo.

Fuck… he called me cute. My cheeks are so hot. I hope it just looks red from exhaustion.

Once I reach back to my Jewish friend, I tell him about Levi. He tells me (he heard from Sharle) that Levi is a junior that transferred this year. Coach Reiss was ecstatic when he joined the cheerleaders. She’s been trying to recruit a male cheerleader the past couple of years.

After that, I tried my best to stay focus on practice until it ends. Kuklo runs to get his phone. I whine to him, because Thunder is on now, but alas, he needs his phone. To make myself feel better, I dance as I strut across the field. I need to relish the miraculous moments when I get to blast Imagine Dragons for the whole world to see their overflowing talents.

“Eren!” Hearing my name, I stop my strut.

I turn around to see Armin waving at me from the bleachers. Oh yea… he’s suppose to come see me. Damn it, Ar. It was getting to the best part of the song too. Once again, insert crying emoji. Nevertheless, I jog my way to him. I can’t make my blonde baby wait.

Once I reach Armin, the music stops and I can’t tell if it’s a coincidence or fate telling me that Armin is just not for me.

“What’s up, Ar?” I ask. I’m panting, like I lose my breath everytime I see Armin. Which is so wrong, because I’m just tired as fuck.

“I came in earlier, and I just wanted to say that you’re really good. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you play,” Armin says.

That’s it? That’s all you wanted to say? Armin, I love you, but practice is hard and I am like going to die pretty soon. I could be in the locker room, bonding with my teammates, because every team needs a flourishing positive rapport. As co-captains, Kuklo and I have decided to get to know our teammates more.

“Yea, it has been a while since you’ve came to one of the games,” I say instead. I turn to see Levi and Isabel walking up the bleachers to… Farlan? Oh, so they know each other?

“Oh yea, I made something to snack on for myself, but I ended up not eating it. If you’re hungry, would you like to eat?” Armin asks as puts his backpack down to pull out whatever it is he prepared.

Then I feel my Idiot Logic coming. If I say yes to this, then that means that I accept whatever it is he’s feeling. It also means it could be the start of a routine, which leads to comfortability. Which means, Armin will be expecting me to date him, which I will cave in to. Then I won’t ever break up with him, because at that point, how could I hurt one of my best friends when I could had prevented it earlier? Then I’ll end up marrying him and never be able to leave the relationship, because, although I am not Christian, I don’t believe in divorces. If you love someone enough to marry them, then you should already pick the right person to begin with. However, Armin isn’t the right person for me. Which just means, I won’t ever be happy. That is, if I accept this “snack” that which Armin has prepared for himself, but we all know that’s a fucking lie. I’m not fucking paranoid. I can see all the healthy sportsy nutrition food. Banana bread? Lemon water? Nah, Armin, you ain’t slick.

“Nah, I’m good for now,” I say before Armin can open up anything.

“Oh… alright then,” Armin blushes as quickly puts it away. “So, what movie should we watch this weekend?”

“Oh yea, about that… I can’t go,” I break it to him. “Kuklo and I made plans to go somewhere. Then on Sunday, I have to do my homework. Sorry. I know you were looking forward to it.”

“What? No! No, it’s alright, Eren. We’ll just go next time,” Armin smiles as he reassures me.

However, I can see his eyes welling up with tears. I’m about to comfort him, but then another case of Idiot Logic hits me. If I comment on his tears, that means that I understand how Armin feels. It shows that I am sympathetic, so it will give Armin the leeway to cry to me. Which would make me feel guilty. I would change my mind for him since he’s my blonde baby. But that… would mean: no Dan Reynolds. Fuck, Armin, you’re dangerous. I want to comfort you, but there’s more than a fifty percent chance that I’ll be hanging out with you this weekend if I did. Just notice that I won’t ever like you back, so I can stop being so paranoid around you.

“If you’re sure, then okay. I gotta go,” I say with a wave.

“Alright, bye. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Armin croaks out.

Fuck. I feel like an ass. Am I horrible for not liking a person back? I didn’t feel this bad when it was Mikasa pining after me. I don’t know. It’s probably just his baby blue eyes that get to me.

I make my way down the bleachers. I turn to wave at Levi, Farlan, and Isabel. I say, “Bye guys. Be safe heading home.”

“Will do,” Farlan says. “See ya, Eren. You be safe too.”

“Okay, mom, byes,” Isabel giggles.

“Bye, cute soccer boy,” Levi smirks.

“Y-yea,” I reply.

Fuck. I’m so fucked.


	2. I Like It When You Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My car breaks down and it's honestly the best thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys. I'm not dead.
> 
> I simply had work. As of right now, I don't, so in my procrastinating mood I came to write.  
> I haven't written anything in so long. It's horrible. LOL
> 
> Please excuse my grammar mistakes.

During my walk to school, I can’t help but feel so goddamn tired. I was up late the night before, because I couldn’t stop thinking about voices that sound like dark chocolate. Waking up was a bitch, and not only that, my car broke down as well, hence why I’m walking to school. But it’s totally worth it, because Levi will be at school. I mean, I don’t think he’s the type to skip. Well, he looks like it (Jesus, I’m a rude boy), but then why would he join the cheerleaders? He has to be the type to commit. I would be sad if he isn’t.

Wait… what if he’s dating that girl he was with… Isabel? No… no way. He called me cute. I’m pretty sure that’s code for “I’m gay,” because what dude calls another dude cute? No dude. Unless they are gay or siblings or sappy fucks. Last I recall, I don’t have a brother the same age as me. Although Levi seems like a hidden sap, he doesn’t even know me. I don’t know. I’m fucking crazy.

I smack my cheeks to stop my fantasy. I need to stop. Nothing is confirmed. Not only that, nothing has happened between me and Levi. But damn, did I wish there was. I mean, I may not the guy, but he doesn’t seem like a douche compare to some horseshit that I know. Ugh… I’m doing again. I slap myself, without realizing that I have already arrived at the school parking lot. All bodies around me, turn to look at me like I’m a nut case.

With burning cheeks, I glare at them in challenge. When no one says anything, I make my way through the lot with my head high. If you can’t say shit to the person, then don’t say shit at all, cowards.

“Eren, are you fucking okay?” Kuklo asks as he approaches me. “I saw you slap yourself. Are you finally losing it?”

“Fuck you too, bruh,” I roll my eyes. “I was just thinking about stupid things.”

“If you say so,” Kuklo nods. “If you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here to listen or help.”

“How Jewish of you,” I say. Because it’s fucking ridiculous when people help others from the kindness in their hearts and people thank them by saying “how Christian of you to help.” No, seriously, it’s awkward. Speaking of God, I’m not sure how I feel about him. I see on tellie that many gay people are still one with their faith, but I just don’t feel the same. I went to church every Sunday until I entered middle school. It just started to feel weird.

“Right~... so, gonna tell me why my best friend was walking to school and not driving?” Kuklo plainly says.

“Oh yea, my car broke down,” I reply. “But don’t worry, I salvaged my Smoke+Mirrors album.”

“That’s good and all, but why didn’t you call me?” Kuklo asks in feigned hurt.

“Because I live in the complete opposite direction from you and I only live a ten minute walk from here,” I reason.

“Yea, but I would’ve picked you up,” Kuklo retorts. “Whatever. I’ll take you home after school.”

“Whoa there, buddy, at least take me out to dinner first,” I roll my eyes playfully.

“I’ve taken you out to dinner plenty of times,” Kuklo replies with a smirk. “I think it’s about time you pay up and spread them legs.”

I gasp, “How vulgar of you! How dare you speak to me like that!”

“I can speak to you however I want, Jaeger,” Kuklo looks at me with a challenge.

We face our bodies to each other in a full on challenge. We playfully glare at each other and wiggle our eyebrows like we’re communicating telepathically. People walk around us, while staring at us curiously, but we ignore them. We continue to stare at each other until Kuklo breaks out into a smirk. Then we’re in fits of laughter.

“Dickwad,” Kuklo says as he wipes away a tear.

“Tch, cuntface,” I roll my eyes. Idiot Logic tells me that if society is okay with calling people male genitals then it’s alright to call people female genitals. I mean it would be better if none of it happens, but I can’t do that, so I’m all for equal representation.

We smile at each other.

“Alright, I’ll see you in English,” Kuklo says as he leaves for his locker.

“‘Kay then. Make sure to keep your balls from Sharle. Last time I checked, Sharle was interested in guys, not girls,” I say.

“Fuck you, Jaeger!” Kuklo shouts.

“Fuck yourself, Munsell!” I shout back.

“Language!” Ms. Brzenska shouts over us from her door. Other students chuckle to themselves at our mistake of swearing near Brzenska’s door.

“Sorry, Ms. Brzenska,” Kuklo and I simultaneous apologize with a bow.

She glares at both of us before walking back into her classroom. Ugh, she’s scary. I don’t know how Farlan and Armin deal with her. Kuklo and I roll our eyes before sharing a smile and walking away.

I make my way to my awesome locker. I have to make this quick, because I have to stop by the gym lockers to drop off my gym bag. Upon arriving, I see Farlan. Which I guess is no surprise, because I usually come here before him. Then I see Levi, who’s talking to Farlan with his backpack hanging off his shoulder. Well, I guess I won’t be making that trip to the gym. I only have ten minutes left. Besides, it’s ridiculous that I use one when my actual school given locker is by the gym. I mean, I’m not trying to make up excuses to allow myself to mingle in between friends. Farlan is, technically, my friend. My locker friend. Well… that sounds a bit weird. Never say that out loud, Eren.

Alright. For real today, act normal.

“Hey, Farlan,” I say and then nod to Levi. “Levi.”

“Hey, Eren. You’re here late,” Farlan comments.

“How observant of you to notice that I arrived like,” I look down on my bare wrist. “Two minutes later than usual.”

“You don’t have a watch. You look like an idiot,” Levi chuckles.

“I was trying to emphasize a point, but thank you for ruining that,” I say with an exaggerated eye roll. “But yea, my car broke down, so I walked to school.”

“Damn man, that sucks. When do you think you can get it fixed?” Farlan says as he pops his locker open and starts moving textbooks around.

“I don’t know. I don’t even know what’s wrong with it. I would have to tell my parents, and I don’t want to. They’re kind of anal about money. I’m not ready for that conversation,” I laugh. Not mention, they still don’t talk to me. They just bought me a car so that they don’t have to drive me around.

“If you want, I can check out your car. For free,” Levi says.

What?

“Last time I checked, you’re a student. Are you an old man in disguise? Because man, you look really young,” I say in all seriousness.

“Pfft, no. I’m pretty sure I’m the same age as you,” Levi clarifies. “But my uncle is a car mechanic, so I know a few things.”

“Oh, well, if it wouldn’t be too much of a problem, then yea, that’d be nice. But I’ll pay you for your services,” I say before thinking. Upon realizing what I said, I purse my lips. God, I am so stupid. “Well, that… came out weird. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. When do you think it’ll be a good time for me to come check it out,” Levi smirks.

“Well, I have a ride today, so it’s no rush to do it now. Tomorrow, I’m busy. Sunday, though, if you can, it’d be nice if you dropped by,” I say.

“Alright. Any time in particular?” Levi questions.

“If you come in after twelve, then I will be done being a potato. I mean, as much as everyone will like to believe otherwise, potatoes will have to leave their nests. Unless they have a sexy ass cook who will provide for their baby potato. Grooming them into the dishes that they could be. Fries, au gratin, potato salad, or mashed potatoes, ahh, the wonders of the potato life,” I go off on a spiel. I look at Levi and Farlan and they’re really looking at me. They’re just staring at me like “what the fuck?” and in my embarrassment, I pout a little. “I’m just really lazy. So yes, please come over after twelve.”

They both laugh.

“What the hell, Eren? Alright, I’m going to head to class. See you later, Lee. You too, Eren,” Farlan says with a shake of his head.

“Bye Farlan,” I say back while Levi simply nods his head. I move to my locker and start doing my combination.

“So, anyways, Mr. Potato, would you like to exchange numbers? So you can text me your address or something?” Levi asks in a very serious voice. Is he playing along with me? Well… that’s nice.

“Yea, sure, hold on,” I say as I pop my locker open. I pull out my phone and quickly exchanged numbers with Levi. I send him a smiling emoji to confirm we gave each other the right numbers.

“Then that settles it,” Levi says, but he doesn’t leave. He leans against the lockers, overpowering me with his presence. Like seriously, I feel like this moment is going to decide the rest of my life. Dammit, I’m so nervous.

I glance at him as I move my textbooks around. I expected him to be looking away, but he’s looking straight at me. Feeling self conscious, I blush as I focus back on my locker. I hear him let out a huff of amusement, and so I turn back to look at him.

“What?” I ask.

“Nothing. I just didn’t expect your locker to be so cute,” Levi comments as he looks at my locker chandelier.

“What? And what’s it supposed to look like?” I ask.

“I don’t know. Plain like everyone else,” Levi answers.

“Well, I’m not like everyone else,” I say.

“That’s for sure,” Levi agrees.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” I pout.

“That means that you’re really fucking cute,” Levi smirks.

What the fuck? How blunt is this guy? My body starts to burn from embarrassment. I purse my lips as I turn my gaze away from his smokey eyes. I pick up my calculus book. I don’t know what to say to that. Dear Jesus, why didn’t you gift me with eloquence. My cheeks are really fucking hot. I probably look like I’m walking through a fucking desert. With my free hand, I touch my cheek, relishing in the cool temperature.

“Uh… thanks, I guess,” I mumble as I quickly glance at Levi. “But I’m not cute.”

“I beg to differ,” Levi says. “Anyways, I’ll bring some basic tools on Sunday. If I can fix your car, then I’ll fix it. No need to pay me. Your cute face is enough for payment.”

“Oh… okay,” I stand there, blushing like an idiot. “I’ll be sure to be there to pay for your service.”

“Duly noted,” Levi nods and stands up from the lockers. “I’ll head to class. I’ll see you in biology.”

“We have biology together?” I ask with a tilt of my head, because I’m pretty sure I would notice Levi in one of my classes.

“Yea. If you look pass your blonde hamster of a friend, you would see me,” Levi lets out a fake sigh.

“Did you… pfft, did you just call Armin a blonde hamster?” I break and let out a giggle.

“Well… he’s blonde. Also, seeing how much attention he needs from you, I assume he’s your pet. So with how tiny he is, I’m deducing him as a hamster,” Levi reasons.

“You do realize… haha, that you’re shorter than him, right?” I start full on laughing.

“Even so, I’m not a twig, am I?” Levi asks as he leans his elbow on the locker. The muscles on his arms tense as a vein bulged up.

Oh my god, is Levi flexing? Well this… is super cute. My Idiot Logic is popping up, and I’m pretty sure that Levi is gay and flirting with me. I mean what guy flexes for another guy? That’s pretty gay. I close my locker, holding my calculus textbook to my chest. I bit my lower lip to stop myself from full on smiling.

“That is true,” I reply. “So, I’ll make sure to see you at biology.”

“That’d be great,” Levi smiles.

Fuck Jesus, that smile could save lives. Eren, do not turn into a jelly Eren. Not again. Not today. Last time, you totally blanked out and made a fool of yourself. But god, he has dimples. He’s so cute and hot. He’s also pretty dorky so far. I just want to cuddle up with him.

“Bye, Levi,” I smile, because damn, he’s so cute.

“Bye, Eren,” Levi replies before walking away.

Dear god, I hope I can make Levi smile again. He’s so cute. God, I feel like a teenage female naively in love with someone. Next thing I know, I’m gonna go all Elton John (hella gay, by the way), and start singing “Don’t Go Breaking My Heart.”  And hopefully, Levi will jump in for the duet. A boy can dream, right?

I go through all my classes like usual. Although, in English, I almost got detention, because Kuklo can’t keep his mouth shut. Well… to be fair, I couldn’t keep my mouth shut either. But seriously, he needs to ask Sharle out or I will punch him and his indecisiveness on whether or not he’s a great catch. Like bitch, get your Jewish ass together. Yes, I’m offensive. Deal with it.

I enter biology class with my eyes searching everywhere. Then I see him in all his glory, sitting in the back by the window with a book out in front of him. He’s in a seat a few desks past my usual spot. Making my way up to him, I notice that he has his backpack set up on the desk next to him. It’s not like I wanted to sit next to him. I still have to entertain Armin and stuff, so yea. I make a move for the seat next to the backpack as Levi becomes aware of my presence. I sit down and look over at him with a small smile.

“Hey,” he says with a lazy smile.

“Hi,” I respond.

Before I know it, Levi closes his book and is switching spots with his backpack. With his body closer and his undivided attention, I couldn’t help the small blush forming on my cheeks. Come on, Eren, think of something to say. Don’t let this boy take control of your motor muscles.

“I was thinking about you,” Levi tells me.

Shit. What?! Abort! Mission abort!! Vessel E. Jaeger is no longer in work! I repeat! Mission abort! Vessel E. Jaeger is to be abandoned!

“Oh,” I say back like the blubbering idiot I am. Jesus, everytime I’m around him, I can’t help but be loss for words. Damn it, Eren, respond. Give a real respond! “That’s c-cool.”

Fuck! I stuttered.

Alright, Eren, here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to play it cool. That’s right, I can do cool. Act like it never happened. Wait, did I just hear him laugh? I turn to look at him and I see his thin lips smirking. His eyes are crinkled on the sides. His cheek revealing his dimple on one side due to that smirk. He finds me amusing. I can’t. I just can’t.

“Don’t… laugh at me,” I pout as my face heats up like a volcano. I’m going to explode. Combust. Melt! Vessel E. Jaeger is going down!

“Sorry, I can’t help it,” Levi chuckles. “You’re just really fucking cute.”

Vessel E. Jaeger is about to be Titanic the Second Coming.

“Please! Stop saying that,” I beg as I rub my face. Embarrassment, please leave me be. I can live without you.

“I can’t. I like the way you blush far too much to stop it,” Levi admits.

Nooooooooooooo! Someone make him stop. No more jelly Eren.

“Hey, Eren. Why are you sitting over here?” Armin questions, appearing out of god knows where.

“Oh hey, Ar. I’m… just talking to Levi,” I say, snapping my attention to my childhood friend who is secretly, not really, crushing on me. I’m interacting with my developing crush. Dear Fate, this is not what I meant when I asked for someone to make Levi stop.

“Oh, hi. I’m Armin, one of Eren’s best friend,” Armin states with a slight aggressive attitude as he sits down.

“Actually, the term best friend insinuates that there’s only one, so you can’t be ‘one of my best friends,’” I say without thinking. Shit, Eren, keep your Idiot Logic to yourself. Salvage this relationship. “But you’re still one of my closest friend ever.”

“I better be,” Armin responds. “But then who’s your best friend then?”

Kuklo. I mean… Imagine Dragons doe.

“I don’t know. Anyways, Levi is a cheerleader. I met him yesterday at practice,” I say, bringing Levi back into the conversation.

“Really? Do you wear a skirt too?” Armin asks.

Wow… Ar, that was strangely offensive. I never knew Armin could talk like that. He usually is a cinnamon roll, but not today. Not today. 

“You do know that male cheerleaders exist, right?” Levi deadpans.

Whoa… I can see the clear change of attitude. Is Levi always like this or does he just not like Armin? I feel like I’m in the middle of a strong silent telepathic fight.

“Sorry, I was just wondering,” Armin smile ever so innocently.

“Yea, it’s fine,” Levi tersely replies.

It doesn’t sound fine to me. I turn to Levi, because Armin should know to not be rude, and say, “So, what were you reading earlier?”

“Emo shit that you probably won’t find so interesting,” Levi chuckles.

“Really? Why don’t you try me,” I smile. I am the master of emo shit.

“Is that right?” Levi smirks.

Nooooooo! We’re back to square one! I’m turning into jelly.

“LEEVIII!” A girl… guy? They? I don’t know. A person screams so loud that I’m afraid that the windows will shatter.

“Shut the fuck up, shitty glasses, and sit your ass down!” Levi growls as he caresses his head to soothe himself from the screeching voice.

Said “shitty glasses” has their brown (maroon?) hair pulled into a ponytail. Plastered on their face are goggles, which I’m assuming are prescription goggles. Their smile is bigger than the moon, beaming my vision with light. It’s honestly, a little creepy. It’s like a whole case of way too much.

“But you’re talking to somebody! My baby Levi has grown up so much.” Levi’s friend cries with fake tears as they dragged their legs all over to us and slumped on Levi, hugging him. Levi shoves the newcomer in retaliation and motions for them to sit down. “Aw, you’re so mean. Why is it that when you see me that you get that scrawl back on your face?”

My question has been answered. Levi is always just a little angry. Just a pinch of salt and sugar on a plate of whole lot of anger. His scrawl is so adorable. His thin eyebrows are scrunched up as his eyes became a shade darker. His lips are slightly, only just a tiny bit, are pulled into a frown as he sulks to himself. Aww… he’s so cute.

“Hanji, I’m going to kill you,” Levi states.

“Before that, tell me who’s this cute piece of ass is!” Hanji ignores Levi in favor of looking at me.

“What!?” I squeak because, yea, Levi isn’t subtle, but he’s better than his friend.

“How many times have we gone through this? You’re on a spectrum of a little too much, so tone it down, you freak,” Levi snaps.

“No, it’s fine. I’m Eren. It’s nice to meet you,” I say, holding out my hand.

Before Hanji can shake hands with me, Levi grabs my hand and slaps Hanji’s hand away. Levi turns to me, saying, “You do not want to touch their hands. You’ll contract a disease and die way too young and beautiful.”

“You think I’m beautiful?” I ask just to tease, ignoring Hanji’s whines of protest. And side note, Levi addressed Hanji as “they.”

“It’s just a saying, Eren,” Levi smirks yet again. “Anyways, Hanji, you should know Eren. He’s the forward on the soccer team. Armin, right next to him, is his friend and is in student council with eyebrows and Far.”

“Okay, why do you call Isabel ‘Is’ and Farlan ‘Far?’ But me and Erwin are shitty glasses and eyebrows! What did we do to you?!” Hanji whines.

“You were born,” Levi deadpans.

I couldn’t stop the giggles that bursted from my mouth.

Mr. Pixis soon came in and we start up the lesson about amino acids again. Throughout the whole lesson, Armin was moody. I don’t know why. I mean, I do. But honestly, I don’t understand the thought process of him and Mikasa. I can’t get new friends without feeling guilty. Idiot Logic tells me that if you’re friends then you are friends. You don’t own each other.

Through class, I bonded with Levi more. It honestly feels like I’ve known him my whole life. Hanji is quite eccentric though, but they’re so sweet so whatever.

I get to the field early, so I’m just standing around, waiting for Coach Kenny to appear. I see Levi across the field. He’s talking to Isabel and the other girls. As if feeling my gaze on him, he looks over to me and perks up a bit. He lifts his hand and waves me over. Without even thinking about it, I start jogging over to him.

“Random thought,” Levi starts once I reach him.

“You called me over for a random thought?” I question, because, yes, call me over for nothing. I just want to be with you.

“Yea, but you’re already here so you can’t do anything about that,” Levi rolls his eyes.

“I suppose,” I concede. “So what is it?”

“I love the enthusiasm,” Levi says in his monotone voice. This guy. “I was wondering what kind of animal you would like.”

“Animal?” I inquire, because that’s really random. “I like… these jellyfish. They’re immortal jellyfish. Once they reach a certain age, they revert back to a polyp and grow up again. They are so cool! Not only that, they’re really pretty since they’re transparent. Ah! But baby seals are really adorable too.”

“Hmm… so you like aquatic animals? How about sea otters?” Levi asks.

“Oh no. No,” I simply state.

“Why?” Levi asks.

“Just no,” I say again. “Why are you asking me about this?”

“Okay then,” Levi looks at me weird for my behavior. “I was asking because I was thinking about alpacas. They’re really cute. They honestly remind me of you, so I was wondering what kind of animals you like.”

“Oh,” I nervously laugh. Stop turning me into jelly. “Thanks, I guess.”

“That was it. You can go back to your soccer boy, because he’s looking at us with such disdain,” Levi comments.

“What? Kuklo?” I ask as I turn my head to see. There he is, in all his Jewish ass glory. “Nah, he’s not mad about us. He’s mad about me have the balls to come over here and talk to some cheerleaders. He’s got a crush on your captain.”

“Sharle?” Levi asks. “Dude, I heard that she’s been crushing on him since middle school.”

“I keep telling him that I’m fucking positive that Sharle likes him back, but he’s too much of a wuss. That’s why my German ass whooped his Jewish ass,” I say without thinking.

Oh shit, is Levi okay with borderline holocaust jokes? Nervously, I turn to look at him. However, I shouldn’t have worried, because Levi merely chuckles. I mean, what was I thinking. Levi is the epitome of offensive. My idol.

“So you’re German?” Levi asks me.

“Half. My mom is turkish,” I answer. “And you?”

“English,” Levi reveals.

“Are you a gentleman?” I ask.

“Only if that’s what you want,” Levi winks.

“JAEGER! Get your ass here!” Coach Kenny screams across the field.

“Uhh… I better go,” I grumble as I hunch my shoulders and peek over across the field to see Coach’s constipated face. “Coach Kenny is about to explode, covering us with all his shit.”

“Pfft!” Levi full on laughs. “Is that so?”

And I can only stare. GAAAAWD! He’s so adorable. His laugh is so clear and light. His dimples. Oh my god, his dimples! Oh Jesus, can I just ta-

“JAEGER!”

“Coming!” I shout back without taking my eyes off Levi.

“You should go before he really explodes,” he tells me. “I’ll see you later, Eren.”

“Yea, alright,” I smile before walking away.

That was good. I kept my cool. I didn’t turn into a jelly. It’s getting easier to talk to Levi. Reaching my destination, I greet my team and coach. Kuklo looks over at me with suspicion. I smirk at him to fuck with him. He rolls his eyes before we start practice.

After practice, I make my way to the lockers as per usual, wiping away the sweat from my face. I’m not sure, I don’t think the team is there yet. I know it’s only the beginning of the season, but I feel like we can do so much better. Maybe I should talk to Kuklo about bonding the team more. What would we even do? I don’t know. I highly doubt the school will fund anything we do, because they don’t give out fucks about team bonding, just results. So it has to be cheap.

“Eren!” A high pitched voice calls for me.

Damnit Armin. I look over to the bleachers and see my baby blonde hamster. Why is he here? He didn’t tell me that he was coming. I mean, I don’t know how he’s here so early when he really should still be in student council. Ugh, nevertheless, I am to entertain my friend. Before turning my whole body to run, another voice calls out.

“EREN!”

Hearing the familiar voice, I jerk my head in the other direction. There’s a grown ass man at a high school. His light blonde hair is covered with a baseball cap. His facial hair is everywhere, sideburns, mustache, and beard. No matter how many times I tell him to shave it, he doesn’t. Upon seeing the familiar man in round glasses, I run towards him. Once in reach, I jump on him and leaving my whole weight on him. The man catches me with no struggle.

“Zeke! What are you doing here?!” I exclaim.

“Whoa! Did you get bigger?” Zeke asks.

“Zeke!!!!” I pout, because I’m sensitive about my weight. I don’t want to get any bigger.

“I’m kidding,” Zeke laughs as he puts me down to ruffle my hair. “You’re still my little brother.”

“You didn’t answer my question,” I pout.

“What? Oh yea, I just came to check up on you. I finally got a break from work, and I wanted to take you out shopping for becoming a senior,” Zeke answers. “I also heard that there are some awesome new jellyfishes at the aquarium. We can go check it out before it gets late.”

“For real! That would be so cool,” I reply as I hug Zeke again.

“Great, then I guess that’s settle. But you want to tell me why that blonde friend of yours is looking at me with so much murderous intent?” Zeke asks.

“Oh, Armin? Yea, I don’t know. He’s been moody lately,” I reply. I mean, he likes me romantically, but he’s not getting what he wants… so yea.

“Really? I never pegged him as the moody type. He was always so analytical. I guess everyone goes through phases,” Zeke shrugs. “Anyways, go get ready.”

“Alright!” I beam before running to the lockers. I wave at Armin before leaving his sight as well, because I’m not an ass.

After changing, I tell Kuklo I no longer need a ride home. I also told him that we should talk about the team the next day, before Dan Reynolds. After the concert, that’s the only thing I’m going to be able to think about.

After getting into the car with Zeke, I receive a text message. Thinking it’s from Armin, I pout. Because why can’t Armin leave me alone? He can come back to me when he sees me as a friend. Opening up my phone, I’m surprise to see a message from Levi.

_ Can I ask who’s the man who came to pick you up? _

Hmm… is Levi jealous? Just the thought of it makes me exceptionally happy. I feel my cheeks heat up. Sighing, I purse my lips as I think about Levi pouting. Ignoring the questioning side glances from Zeke, I type out a reply.

_ He’s my brother. _

I’m about to put away my phone when I receive another message. Wow, Levi is so fast. I look down at the message and I can’t. I cover my face in embarrassment.

_ Good. I would be sad if he was something else. :) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. You are all loved. :D
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter will be and for what story. I feel like a piece a trash when I get comments asking for updates for all my works. I'll try harder guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. As per usual, you are all loved! :D
> 
> "Idiot Logic" is a placeholder for now.
> 
> As for my other stories. I'm probably not going to do any of them or requests for a long while. The only one that I will continue to work on is Being Alive. There's also another story I want to try writing out (but be warned because it has a lot of mature concepts). I apologize to everyone who has been patiently waiting. I'm not going to write an author's note any of them, because I think they give too much hope to readers and then destroys it.


End file.
